The Howler
by frigginapplepie
Summary: Everybody knows that Howlers aren't the nicest thing to be on the receiving end of, especially when you've just been sorted....


Disclaimer: As always, I do not own Harry Potter, and more then likely never will. I know, that's a disappointment to us all.

As ritual at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, with breakfast came the arrival of Owl Post. The new students looked up excitedly; never had they seen such a group of birds such as this. Owls of every sort flew in from an opening in the ceiling, carrying their post to assorted students around the Hall.

James Potter and Sirius Black, two first year Gryffindor boys, were among these who stared fixedly at the mad rush of birds. James's hazel eyes scanned the flock of owls, searching for his parents' snowy owl. When he assumed it was not to have been sent, he gave up his search. Instead, he turned his attention to a handsome black owl soaring through the air, a red envelope attached to his talons.

"Hey, Siri, look there!" James pointed at the bird. "First day of the term and someone already has a Howler!"

Sirius, who had a piece of toast halfway to his mouth, groaned loudly and dropped his head into his arms with a resounding thud. "It was bound to happen," he muttered, slightly muffled and garbled.

The black, sleek-winged owl flew towards the Gryffindor table, causing half of the Hall's residents' heads to turn. James and the others watched as the bird circled the table once, then dived down in the general direction of Sirius.

The bird landed gracefully on Sirius's glass and stuck out his leg. "You may want to get that mate," James cautioned.

"Why bother?" Sirius sighed, peaking his eyes above his arms to stare at the owl, whose patience was rapidly deteriorating. "My dear ol' mum's probably hexed it to explode anyways."

James through caution to the wind and took the letter from the bird's talons. Immediately, the owl took flight. James made as to open it, but, quicker than lightning, Sirius's hand snatched it from James's grip and wadded it into a tight little ball.

James looked puzzled. Sirius's gray eyes darted over to him. "We're gonna hear it anyways," he moaned. "Why bother keep it ne-"

Just then the envelope burst, sending forth small puffs of smoke on which the two boys coughed. Sirius's whole body jolted into an upright sitting position. He opened his fist, puring onto the table small cinders and ashes: the remains of the Howler. The dark haired boy examined his hand, finding only several small burn marks and a cut along his ring finger, blood droplets still seeping slowly out of it - all in all, it was nothing he wouldn't soon be able to fix with magic.

A booming voice suddenly filled the air around the Great Hall. The voice was that of a woman, piercing and loud, as a vulture's cry.

"WHY YOU LOUSY WRETCHED CHILD!" the woman shrieked. "HOW DARE YOU FURTHER SPOIL OUR BLOOD! BEING SORTED INTO A CRAPPY HOUSE LIKE GRYFFINDOR! IS THAT ALL YOU ARE CAPABLE OF; BRINGING SHAME UPON THE FAMILY NAME? I SWEAR, IF YOU DO ANYTHING TO FURTHER RUIN IT, I SHALL SEE TO YOUR DEMISE MYSELF. HEAR ME? WHAT KIND OF ROLE MODEL ARE YOU BEING IN FRONT OF YOUR BROTHER? POOR LITTLE REGULUS, NO ONE TO LOOK UP TO... WHY, YOU MAY AS WELL SEND HIM TO LIVE WITH THOSE ... FILTHY ... MUDBLOODS, FOR ALL THE GOOD YOU ARE! FILTH, IMPURE SCUM, WHY, I WOULDN'T BE SURPRISED TO SEE YOU AND YOUR KIND-" -she said those last two words with the utmost hate possible for a human being- "-ON THE BOTTOM OF MY SHOE! YOU'RE AS BAD AS ANDROMEDA! YOU SHOULD HAVE BEEN LOOKING UP TO NARCISSA, AND BELLATRIX: THEY'RE TRUE BLACKS! YOU HAVE THOROUGHLY DISGRACED THIS FAMILY, YOU BLOOD TRAITOR! DO NOT BE SURPRISED IF YOUR NAME IS NO LONGER ON THE FAMILY TAPESTRY!"

The ear-spliting yells of the woman ended on a high note, that long rung through the Hall's silence. A sudden burning sensation filled Sirius's body, and he instantly recognized the emotion.

Hate.

He hated them. Everyone of those foul, pure-blood maniacs who were supposed to be his family. But they weren't. Oh, no, they weren't. Sirius had long sense regarded them as alien people he had been forced to spend his life with. And he hated it. He hated them. All those damned Slytherins who throught they were better then everybody else because they had "clean blood." In truth, Sirius thought bitterly, they couldn't even measure up to a Muggle when it came to skill.

Sirius slammed his head on the long, wooden table, growling menacingly. The Great Hall, gradually growing louder, returned to its normal morning commotion.

"What was that?" James asked, perplexed.

"James Potter, I introduce you to my ever-so delightful mother." 


End file.
